· ¿Qué Hacen Debajo de la Cama? ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Los pequeños Bella y Edward se han escondido en quién sabe en que parte de la casa, sus madres están un poco extrañadas por esto, por lo que los empiezan a buscar y los encuentran debajo de la cama, ¿qué estarían haciendo? Drabble/One-shot. XD


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sólo me dedico a jugar un poquitín con ellos.

~Bah, aquí vengo con un ¿drabble? ¿one-shot? No sé, pero es algo cortísimo que de lo que me acordé de repente. Está basado en hechos reales ;) Eso algo tonto, probablemente, y sin sentido, pero espero que les guste o los haga sonreír un poco (porque yo sí lo hice) jajaja

_Decidado a Daniela y Andrés... sin ellos no se me hubiese ocurrido esta historia. Aunque nunca sabrán de esto, shhhh..._

**¿Qué Hacen Debajo de la Cama?  
**

**&**

**¿P**ero a dónde se pudieron haber metido? Se preguntaban un poco alteradas las amigas Renée y Esme mientras buscaban a sus hijos… perdidos. Bella y Edward, los pequeños mejores amigos inseparables, eran los hijos de Renée y Esme, respectivamente, quienes también eran mejores amigas. Ellas siempre se veían para tomar café o té, o simplemente para charlar un poco de "cosas de mujeres" como ellas solían decirles a sus los dos pequeños. Por ende estos se la pasaban ideando travesurillas, haciendo desorden por todos lados o jugando "sanamente", todo lo que se pueda.

Las amigas estaban más que contentas por esto, pues además de que disfrutaban las tonterías y ocurrencias que solían tener sus hijos, albergaban la esperanza de que quizás con el paso del tiempo y conforme se fueran haciendo más grandes, su relación se hiciera un poco más estrecha y que algún día se convirtiesen en una gran familia. Ya saben, ilusiones tontas de madres. Eso era lo que pensaban los padres de estos niños. Aunque no parecían estar muy lejos de la realidad.

Y como se dijo en un principio las madres preocupadas los buscaban por toda la casa. Hoy había sido un día de esos, en los que Renée y Esme habían quedado de ir a la casa de Esme y pasar un rato, obviamente llevando a Bella para que jugase con el pequeño Edward. Y bueno, se habían puesto (y perdido) en ver revistas de moda que ni habían reparado en que había pasado con los dos traviesos.

Ya habían buscado en el jardín, en el patio, en la cocina, la sala, la habitación de Edward, el comedor… en los pocos lugares en donde se les había ocurrido que podían estar, además de que ellos sólo solían jugar en los lugares antes mencionados. Llegó el momento en el que comenzaron a buscar en el resto de las habitaciones, pues lo más obvio y seguro era que estuvieran allí (no podían salir de la casa, obviamente) sólo que las dos amigas estaban un poco extrañadas y curiosas por la razón que se habían escondido, porque eso era seguro, se habían escondido. No es que fueran tan difíciles de encontrar, es sólo que era extraño.

Entonces Esme decidió buscar en la habitación de Alice, la hermana mayor de Edward que en ese momento se encontraba en la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cama y levantar las mantas para ver si estaban debajo de esta. Y cuál fue su sorpresa. Ellos estaban allí, pero eso fue lo de menos. Esme quedó impactada al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

El pequeño Edward estaba recostado en el suelo, con Bella encima de él, y estaban… ¡besándose! Sí, los dos pequeños niños de cinco años. Obviamente, por lo que pequeños que eran, podría decirse que no se le podría llamar "beso" en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero básicamente era eso. Los dos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Bella tenía sus rosas y pequeños labios posados ligeramente sobre los del niño moviéndolos, apenas tocándolos de hecho, pero era tierno verlo.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de que los habían encontrado, Bella se apartó rápidamente de Edward y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, mirando a Esme con los ojos abiertos como platos. Con expresiones idénticas a las que ponen los niños que han sido pillados haciendo travesuras o algo que ellos consideran como malo. Esme sólo se quedó mirándolos sorprendida sin decir palabra alguna, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevarían haciendo eso y si era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Quizás sus ilusiones no eran tan descabelladas después de todo.

**N/A:**

Bah, sé que no es muy bueno, de hecho es un poco tonto. Pero en efecto, que yo recuerde jamás hice eso, pero mis dos primeros sí solían hacerlo. Mi madre me contaba que muchas veces los encontraron debajo de la cama, dándose "besos" tal como lo describí aquí. Ellos ya están grandecitos, por supuesto, tienen 18 ya. No pensé mucho en escribirlo, así que probablemente no quedó muy bien, pero espero que les haya gustado un poquitito.

Tenía intención de que fuera un drabble, pero me pasé por 103 palabras XD ¿todavía se considera como uno?

P.D: Sí, sé que el título no es muy creativo, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa XD

Gracias por leer,

**Leon.-**


End file.
